cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube SMP (Season 1)
Please DO NOT ask to join the cube on this page as it is a whitelisted invite-only server as stated below. * Please consider adding anything that is missing rather than asking other people to do it. * Anyone is able to edit this page, so please contribute if you want to. While editing, please avoid adding that is bias or false information. Cube SMP is a public, whitelisted, invite-only server created by Graser10 & StrauberryJam and is hosted by Mineplex. It began on November 25th, 2013. Most of the members of the Cube consist of the UHC Roster. Members cannot join of their own accord but have been invited over time by Graser and the other members. There is a voting system that determines who should be invited. Screenshot_2.png|Beginning of Cube SMP Cube SMP.jpg|Enderdragon Fight Packed Ice Shop.jpg|Graser's Packed Ice Shop Grasers House.jpg|Graser's House the_cube_smp_group__by_azaleacheese-d785395.jpg|Most of the cube members Screenshot 2014-07-19 at 12.14.39 PM.png|The Cube SMP Logo Members Notes: * - (Unofficial) PWG - (Problems with Group) P - (Personal/Personal Issues) U - (Unknown Dates) R - (Returned) A - (Active on YouTube/Cube SMP) I - (Inactive/Hiatus) AFP - (April Fools Prank) S - (Server Issues) C - (Completed/Finished the series) Notes: *More information about said member leaving is below (Departures and Explanations) Major Events Court Cases Cube Karaoke Cube Olympics Cube Race Track Event Cube Silent Auction Cube Survival Games HBomb's Public Auctions Parker's 'Who Wants to Be A Millionaire' (Coming Soon) PvP Tournament Scavenger Hunt Stacy's 4th of July Barbecue Stacy's Easter Egg Hunt The Elections The Ender Dragon Fight Theater Skits (Coming Soon) Wither Fights Mini-Games ABBA Caving Capture the Flag Hide and Seek King President Spleef Queen Dolphin Builds Major builds (excluding houses and shops). Spawn Hotel - Vas Spawn - Bayani PvP Arena - Bayani White House - Bayani (with HBomb & Parker) Nether Hub - Bayani Portrait of Ex-President Tybzi - HBomb & Parker Portrait of President Rusher - HBomb Casino - ThatOneTomahawk (Later Revised by ChildDolphin, Bought over by Graser10 and TheCampingRusher) Green House - Bayani Bank - Bayani Lost and Found - Graser, Defek & MrMitch Cube Rollercoaster - Straub, Vas & Graser (Later Destroyed) King of the Ladder - Vas (Later Destroyed) Community Mine - Straub Skeleton XP Grinder - HBomb End XP Farm - HBomb Spleef Arena - Graser (Later Destroyed) The Sky Scraper/Cubeplex - Straub The Museum - Dolphin & Graser The Archery Range - Grape The Olympic Stadium - Dolphin The Courthouse - Rusher & Dolphin The Horse Racing Track - Bayani Cube Karaoke - Bayani Dolphin's Dip & Dive - Dolphin Nether Themed Parkour - Parker Gold Farm - HBomb Jungle Gym - Kermit (Later Destroyed) Cube Theater - Dolphin & Graser Wither Farm - HBomb Shops Bayani's Kit Shop Bee/Devon's Flower Shop Devon's Mesa Shop Devon's Mine Dolphin's Drawings Dolphin's Water Builds Dul's Manual Labor Stand Grape's Quartz Shop Grape's Wither Shop Graser and Rusher's Casino Graser's Goodies Graser's Iron Shop Graser's Lapis Shop Graser's Mob Drop Shop Graser's Quicky Endy HBomb's Auction House (Chapel Every Other Week) HBomb's 'Beats By H' Music Shop HBomb's Chipotle HBomb's Evil Villian's Valuables HBomb's Nether Starbucks HBomb's Souvenir Shop (Located at HBomb's Getaway) Kermit's Bait & Tackle Kermit's Cake Kermit's Greenhouse (Not open yet) Kermit's Trading Co. Kevin's Emerald Shop Kevin's Firework Shop Kevin's Medieval Shop Kevin's Pizzeria Kevin's Staples Kevin's Wool & Dye Shop Kiani Build Co. MrMitch's Bakery Parker's Diamond Dance Parker's Dollar Store (Not open yet) Parker's Enchanting Library Parker's Minute Shop PatClone's Sand Shack Rusher's CubeDonalds Rusher & Dolphin Investments Rusher's Got Wood Stacy's Cat Cafe Stacy's Donkey Depot & Mule Menagerie Stacy's Equine Emporium Stacy's Ink Shack Stacy's Stables Straub's Bee's Honey Shop Straub's Clean Up Crew Straub's Future Shop Straub's Struabco Wholesale Foods The Cube Bank The News Stand Tomahawk's Build a Sword Workshop Tomahawk's Melon Farm Tomahawk's Podzol Shop Tomahawk's Potion Shop TYBZI's "Not So Black" Market TYBZI's Trading Post Pranks * One of the most popular pranks is the "You're ugly" prank by Tomahawk (writing it in obsidian over Graser's house). * Tomahawk pranked Stacy by filling her house with pink sheep. She then pranked him back by filling his house with pink wool. * Following UHC Season 7, Bayani built a pixelart of Rusher's face with the words 'What're you doing?' in obsidian above the whitehouse as Rusher was killed by Dul on episode 2, which resulted in Rusher being made fun of many times. * MrMitch361 and ChildDolphin created a small team to prank people with called 'Team Blue'. So far they have pranked Graser in his 95th video by messing up the chests in the block shop, covered the hill at Stacy's base with waterfalls and released Kermit's sheep. After Rusher found the Team Blue base in Dolphin's house, Rusher, Parker and TYBZI had the idea of forming 'Team Red'. * Many weeks earlier, Rusher and Dolphin pranked Mitch in the same way as Team Blue did to Graser, but they messed up many more things than Mitch and Dolphin did. * Strauberryjam's prank on H was a chunk error prank, it took him many hours to dig out and he did it exactly one chunk. Straub skyped H and told him to record and that there was a chunk error by his house. H thought the blue carpet Straub put at the bottom was water, so he jumped down and nearly killed himself. * Also following UHC Season 7, Parker Pranked Graser by doing pixel arts of Gold Ingots all other Grasers house and shops after he was killed in UHC while trying to make a deal with Graser. * Tomahawk started the 'pixel game' - ** Tomahawk started the game by creating a pixel art of a demon Pikachu at Graser's house ** Graser Then pixelled H's base with his face and '#EV' (evil villain), as well as a '1' at Grape's base in reference to his first death at the PvP tournament ** H Then pixelled ChildDolphin with his face in front of his house, which Dolphin liked and didn't take down ** Grape pixelled Graser back with a penguin (referring to his club penguin days) ** Dolphin pixelled MrMitch with his face ** MrMitch pixelled Rusher with his face and a switch that caused the pixel art to blow up ** Rusher pixelled Parker with Cartman from Southpark * In response to Tomahawk's inhumane treatment of cows at his base, Devon built a crying cow pixel art at tomahawks house. Tomahawk then attempted to prank Devon back with the same cow, this time crying lava, but it failed when the cow burnt down. * After Rusher complained about having to get wood for his wood shop, Straub pranked him by building a giant tree on top of it. * Devon and Parker then pranked Straub by covering the skyscraper in lava. * Bayani pranked Parker by filling his base with chickens and then building a giant chicken outside it, which was also filled with chickens. As of the moment Parker is keeping the giant chicken and has named it. * Straub pranked Devon in response to the lava prank by TP'ing his house with white wool, however due to issues with the new snapshot, it wasn't saved. * Parker pranked Graser by having Jon duplicate the server, and then Parker "accidentally" blowing up Graser's Goodies Shop in the duplicate server The actual shop on the real server was all intact after the prank Within hours of the prank being released, it has easily become one of the most popular and favorite pranks among viewers * Straub's 101 episode of the cube contained 10 pranks including, tping Devon's house again, pizza pixel art at Grasers home, filling Rushers obsidian shop with obsidian, replacing Grasers donkey dinnerbone... * HBomb pranked the CampingRusher by making his house "End" themed. H saw the perfect oppurtunity to prank him due to rusher being away for 3 weeks in Africa. (which gave him enough time to finish the prank) H placed end stone all over the surroundings of his house, made a pixel art of the ender dragon and enderman figures using coal blocks and wither heads. Presidents *Note: TYBZI was never officialy elected, he was appointed a few months after the start of CubeSMP as the president. For the first election, HBomb, Rusher, TYBZI and Dolphin competed to become President. ChildDolphin: 5210 votes TYBZI: 15273 votes HBomb: 21116 votes Rusher: 29160 votes TheCampingRusher (currently in office) was elected the cube president from votes from viewers and cube members. Team Red vs Team Blue Team Red Members: ParkerGames, TYBZI Base Location: At Heyimbees old village under the well Team Blue Members: ChildDolphin, Mr Mitch Original Base Location: Behind Dolphin's house New Base Location: Unknown Team Yellow Members: Yet to be revealed - it is currently not known who or what Team Yellow is or where their base might be, if they have one at all. Team Anonymous : Graser and Strauberryjam Note: Team Anoymous is not an official team, but Graser and Straub referred to themselves as 'Anonymous' on a sign. Timeline of Major Events Note(*-Unofficial) (The unknown members are unknown because, they haven't really specified when they joined or if they were invited (ex:Big Money). You can contribute, if you would like.) *'11/25/13 -' Cube Is Born *'Nov-Dec 2013 - '''Think cut-ties with Graser *'Original Members: HBomb, Graser, Straub, Vas, Bayani, Tomahawk, Devon, Rusher, MrMitch, ChildDolphin, TYBZI, and Kermit *'Unknown Members: '''MistaCrayola, Defek, and *Big Money *'January Newcomers - 'Kricken, Pat, and Grape *'February Newcomers - 'Dul, Stacy, Bee, and Parker *'02/08/14 - 'Rusher begins uploading Cube episodes *'02/09/14 -''' Defek (Jon) takes an indefinite hiatus *'02/27/14 -' Straub is no longer part of the Cube or be associated with any members with the exception of Bee and Vasehh *'03/23/14 -' There are 18 active Cube members * '03/26/14 - '''Kermit stops uploading due to personal issues *'03/28/14 - 'Kricken leaves the Cube SMP *'04/01/14 - 'Kiingtonq "gets an invite" to the Cube (April Fools Prank) *'April 2014 -''' Cube Elections Begins. Rusher, Dolphin, HBomb, and TYBZI were all running *'04/10/14 -' Straub rejoins the Cube *'04/16/14 -' MistaCrayola makes a return *'04/18/14 -' Vasehh officially left the Cube SMP *'05/13/14 -' Results for the New President came in, Rusher became the new official Cube President * '05/27/14 - '''Graser has uploaded 100 episodes of the Cube * '''05/31/14 - '''Bayani revealed his face *'06/03/14 -''' Bee 'officially' quit Youtube. *'06/06/14 -' There are 17 active Cube members, this does not include past members or inactive members (Vasehh, Jon, Kricken, Big, & Bee). *'06/13/14 -' Bayani has uploaded 100 episodes of the Cube *'06/13/14 -' Kermit has officially come back to the Cube from a long break, as shown on his channel. Also Graser tweeted a picture of Kermit on the Cube saying 'GUESS WHO'S BACK!!!!!!!11' *'06/15/14 -' HBomb uploaded his 100th episode of Cube SMP *'06/26/14 -' ChildDolphin uploaded this 100th episode of Cube SMP * '''Vidcon 2014 - '''Devon, DulJuice, Tomahawk and Stacy all met at '''VidCon 2014. * Many of the cube members will be attending''' PAX Prime 2014'. Members confirmed to be going include Graser, HBomb, Rusher, Dolphin, MrMitch, Tybzi, Kevin, Bayani, Grape, Tomahawk, Parker and Pat. This will be the first time that the majority of them meet and will also be the first time that Graser's face will be revealed. H said he will do a face reveal before PAX whereas Graser is just allowing people to post pictures and videos of him that are taken there. Kevin has confirmed that they have booked a 'Cube House' where some members will be staying and those that aren't can come to meet up with them. * '''07/06/14 -' There are 17 Active Cube Members: Graser, Hbomb, Straub, Bayani, Tybzi, Devon, Tomahawk, Dul, Parker, MrMitch, Rusher, Dolphin, Kermit, Grape, Pat, Kevin, and Stacy * 07/11/14 - 'Straub uploaded his 100th episode of Cube SMP. * '''7/12/14 - '''Kermit confirms that Big Money is no longer interested in Minecraft/YouTube and has moved to Arizona. * '''7/12/14 -' Modded Cube (Cube Evolution) was announced. * '7/16/14 - '''Parker hit 100k subs and did a Q/A video. ** One of the questions were, "Do you know what Graser looks like?", Parker then says "YES! BE JEALOUS!" So this tells us that most of the Cube members know what Graser looks like in real life. Though this could also mean Parker was trolling/joking around. * '''Late July Newcomers - '''JWong and Kiingtong * '''07/23/14 -' There are '''19 Active Cube Members: Graser, Hbomb, Straub, Bayani, TYBZI, Devon, Tomahawk, Dul, Parker, MrMitch, Rusher, Dolphin, Kermit, Grape, Pat, Kevin, Stacy, JWong, and Kiingtong * 8/3/14 - 'Kermit begins to have server issues that cause the server to crash. It was a possibility, but the server was never rolled back to before the incident. * '''8/3/14 - '''Cube Evolution (Modded Cube) is born. Check out the page for more info: Cube Evolution. * '''8/10/14 -' Straub held a stream and went into Kermit's base and the server did not crash, means his chunk was fixed or Straub didn't load the corrupt chunk. * '''8/11/14 - '''Straub held a stream and has it so any questions about Vas were blocked from the comments, meaning that there may be more to their fallout than known. * '''8/23/14 - '''While doing the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, Hbomb reveals his face. * '''8/28/14 - '''The Cube SMP with some friends are currently attending PAX. * '''8/28/14 - '''Graser's face is finally revealed at PAX. * '''9/30/14 - '''The Cube Olympics are held. * '''10/09/14 - '''Stacy announced that she would be leaving the Cube on episode 50. * '''10/17/14 - '''Kermit's girlfriend gave birth to their new born baby boy, Dashiell. The fandom has started to call the new born 'Little Frog' or 'Tadpole' * '''10/19/14 - '''Stacy has officially left the Cube SMP, but will continue to keep in touch with the members. Controversies and Conflicts ''Notes: Defek and BigMoney were not properly introduced to the Cube nor were they nearly as active as most members were. '' ''November - December 2013'' The birth of the Cube begins with having 12 original players join the SMP. The launch on the Cube SMP created tensions between Graser and Think; Think disagreeing on the idea of an SMP and Graser pursuing it. This argument later ended their friendship permanently. January 2014 As the new year takes off, a new member joins the Cube SMP, Kricken. The first ever to be officially introduced and the first female player to join. Later on, two new members, Pat and Grape, also join the Cube family, increasing the number of members to 15 active members. As the month on January draws to a near, Kricken released a video about a new minecraft event, Mineorama, in Tomahawk tweeted out that the video was just her flaunting her chest. Graser later uploaded his ‘Episode 261 - Hunger Games’ video, in which he explains the situation between him and Think, confirming that they will no longer be associating. ''February 2014'' Beginning of the month, Kricken has suddenly stopped uploading Cube SMP episode with no explanation. Dul has officially joined the Cube as the second female player to do so, rising the count to 16 active members. Later on, Bayani and Devon had a miscommunication, in which Devon defends himself about his sexuality and was offended on what Bayani had said, which later grew into something larger. Bayani later apologized for his actions and made amends. As February draws near three newcomers join the Cube SMP family: Stacy, Bee, and Parker. Bayani and Dan (SteelxSaint) later has an argument about their videos, most particularly the ‘Spring’ video. Dan responded that the trend was stupid, in which Bayani defends himself by saying that it was all for fun and not a trend. Hbomb also respond by tweeting out Dan, that he uses JeromeASF for video views. ''March 2014'' March began with Straub’s explanation video finally uploaded, the video he explained his reasons for leaving the Cube SMP, and further explaining that he wanted to be known as Straub, not just another cube member. During, the middle of March a viewer tweeted out a pic of Bee in a bikini, that tagged Kricken. Bee responded negatively to the tweet by saying “girls can be b*****”, and Kricken later tweeted that “Bee called her a b****”. Late March, Kricken uploaded her own explanation video, explaining that the Cube members were becoming mean and rude. The video also contained why Think and Graser no longer associate. The result permanently ended her friendships with some of the Cube members. ''April 2014 '' April started with Bayani’s explanation video, giving his perspective, which made some of the viewers turn to his side, causing Kricken to receive most of the negativity. Later in April, Bayani and Bee had small argument which they later ended and made up. Straub later watched Bayani’s explanation video, in which Straub and Bayani made up and later joined the Cube once again with Vas. Tension began to surface once Bee and Bayani joined MCSG. While Bee and Bayani were talking, Bee stated that “if a guy was a douche to her she would avoid him”. Bayani responded back saying “but if they’re a douche to a girl you are best friends with them right?”. Bee later left the game and a viewer said “Who cares…” and then the biggest shock was to everyone when he said “man...Kricken was right all along lol”. Thus ending their friendship (for a while). Mid-April, Vas uploaded a video in which he explains his departure from the Cube SMP. His main reasons were very similar to what Straub said, being known as an individual than just another Cube member. Bee and Straub created more tensions when Bee forgot to edit a part on her Cube episode. In the video they talked about Kricken, which created drama between the viewers. The hate and negativity was mostly toward Bee and Straub. This also ended the friendship between Kricken and Straub. The beginning for Kricken and Bee. ''May 2014'' On May 26th, Bee made a vlog stating that she will be attending Sydney Fanfest. Straub comments “I’m buying the plane ticket no! See you in 18 hours! :D” This meant that Straub and Bee has re-kindled their friendship. Late May, Vas began trying to re-kindle his friendships with some of the Cube members which got unclear responses, as suggested by Vas by ignoring him. Ginger, a former competitor of the Cube UHC returned to YouTube to reveal that he will continue his YouTube career. Tensions fired up when he did a questions and answers revealing that he would not be returning to the “Cube Group” and states that “everyone in the Cube has huge heads with the exception of Grape and Jon (Defek)” ''June 2014'' The new month began with Bee leaving YouTube and the Cube. She further explains more on her Twitter that she has thought of leaving since June 2nd, 2014, uncertain if she will return in the near future or not. Even after her departure many of her viewers and friends supported her decision and hope for the best for her. Tofuu and Poke hosted a stream on June 7th, 2014 and said if they reach the goal, 1500 dollars, they would ‘join’ the Cube. They however did not reach the goal, but many viewers still wanted them to join the Cube, and seeing as the both associate with Cube members and Cube UHC, there is speculation why they haven’t been invited. On June 11th, 2014, Straub posted a picture with Bee on Twitter in a Survival Games lobby, and she has also tweeted and livestreamed since her departure, mainly Minecraft. Despite the recording for a week, Vas tweeting Graser and Straub, Graser unfollowed Vas on Twitter and Vas’ tweets and videos suggested that he would not be associating with the Cube members again after all. In a later vlog, he explained that he was unable to rejoin because although some welcomed him and tried to help him rejoin, others made it apparent that they did not want him back. It was explained why Graser and Straub were initially friendly towards him and when he tried to befriend them again, only to change their minds shortly after. During a YouNow livestream, Devon was doing a questions and answers, which he revealed that there has been some issues between him and Stacy due to her ignoring him when he asked her to record with him, as well as pact conflicts involving him, Stacy and Joey Graceffa, and said the he doesn’t think really likes him. However, a few days later Devon commented on his Cube episode saying that he has ‘no bad standings with Stacy or Joey’ suggesting in has been resolved. During the YouNow, Devon also explained, that he does not fit in with the Cube group, further saying “no one really understands him and his humor with exceptions of Parker, Dul, and at times Tomahawk. He gave an example of being ignore in a recent Hbomb livestream that few other members were part of. He also mentioned why he cannot record with Kricken, claiming that Kricken treats him as if he was at a “lower level”. Devon also added one more comment about Bee, that something bothers him about her, which he didn’t explain, probably to avoid more drama. ''July 2014 '' On July 1st, 2014, Bee tweeted out that she would be making a full return to Youtube. She later said that she would not be returning to the Cube SMP due to decision the members made and her respecting their decision. However, when asked about it, Straub said that she was unwhitelisted, and that he expected her to return lated and if not, then it wouldn’t bother him. Vas apologized to Graser again over Twitter, saying that he misses him and that he was sorry. After countless efforts, neither Straub or Graser has responded or spoken about it, causing some speculation within the viewers. Vas has since stopped posting any Minecraft related videos and would now use his channel for vlogging. Dolphin’s personal Twitter account was founded by viewers after he linked his girlfriend’s account, which caused some drama between him and the viewers. The account contained tweets and information that some people found offensive/shocking. He then changed and privated the account and deleted the tweet linking to it. July was a new beginning for Kricken as she has seemed to have resolved her previous argument on certain Cube members. Kricken seems to be in good terms with Dul, Rusher, Dolphin, Tybzi, Kermit, Bayani and former member Vas. Kricken and Bayani has also deleted or privated their explanation videos as they have a new found friendship and respect. Kricken has also ended the feud between Bee, and agreed to put this argument behind the. It is still speculating if Bee apologized for her actions. Bayani and Graser has a small argument over Twitter, which involved Bayani direct messaging a viewer saying “you’re really pretty...jk”, which blew up in the matter of minutes. Graser tried to calm down Bayani, but backfired when Bayani ‘retaliated’ by saying “unlike you Graser, I don’t ignore my problems”. The conversation was later deleted. The viewers were worried that this could have ended their friendship, but Bayani confirmed that they are not ‘fighting’. The after, Bayani kept quiet and didn’t upload a video or respond to anyone. On Twitter he said that he wanted to sleep it off and move on from his mistakes. He then deleted nearly all of his tweets and removed pictures of himself from Twitter, which some viewers believed was a response to the hate he was gaining from showing his videos lately. However, he then tweeted that he is fine and that he is making some ‘changes’. While Bayani tweeted about a deep episode on the Cube, a surprise happened when Bee tweeted back saying “I’m here and always have been if you needed a good old chat, think I’m blocked dunno how to get in contact but hope you’re okay”. This meant that Bayani purposely blocker her for personal reasons yet to be released. In a Cube episode, Kevin complained about Kermit’s new bait shop being obstructive at spawn. Kermit responded in his video, seemingly offended, and said it was ‘not cool to publicly bask someone’ which resulted hate toward Kevin and later removing his original video. ''August 2014'' August began with tensions surfacing when BloodZelos subtweeted Tybzi by saying “woah is my life hard stick to gaming commentaty dude. Stop complaining about your life and what you’ve been through”. Within a few minutes he began receiving hateful tweets from other viewers saying that he crossed the line. In about an hour he apologized for his action and asked people to drop the issue. A few hours later, Tybzi finally responded back to the issie which turned into a larger argument, ending with Tybzi saying that “I will stand up for what I believe” and BloodZelos taking a break from YouTube. While streaming Cube Evo, Straub received comments and questions about Vas, which were removed, meaning that there is more to his departure thank known. On Graser’s newest Survival Games, he played with Straub, Dolphin, and Bee. The viewers found it strange seeing Bee record with Graser as they had not played for a while. Viewers began speculating that Bee could return to the Cube SMP and the Cube UHC, but doing it in a slow manner. While other are grateful to see the return of Bee, some viewers felt uneasy upon her possible return. Though the speculation of Bee returning to the Cube SMP was incorrect, she did still return to the Cube UHC roster, where several viewers were speechless to see her return. Others celebrated on her return some of the viewers were furious that she did. This also brought up the speculation that Straub could have convinced/pressured the group to let her in, though this is still speculation. ''September 2014'' The new month began with a HUGE surprise as Kricken posted a picture on Twitter that showed Graser with her saying “guess who?”. This may truly mean that Kricken has resolved her problems with Graser and most of the Cube members. Over Twitter, Bayani and Will said that the ship name “Kiani” is over, and that they are taking a break from recording with each other for a while. Bayani further explained this in his Tumblr, but it may be difficult to search for as it has been months since. Early September, Kricken has seemed to have also resolved her issue with Devon and Tomahawk as they have been seen more interactive on Twitter. ''October 2014'' October began as a steady month for the Cube, but it’s not always drama free and easy to avoid. On October 10, 2014, Stacy announced that she would be departing from the Cube SMP, but will continue to record and keep in touch with the members. ''November 2014 '' On November 6th, Rusher uploaded one of his prank which involved Graser and his prank videos. The main issue that surfaced involved with money. The viewers believed that Graser only make videos for money, but in response Rusher supported Graser by saying that money was an added bonus on doing Youtube and viewers also defended them by saying it takes times and energy to produce great quality videos.. The issue has since died down a bit after a few hours. Explanations (and Departures) coming soon Ships 'This section is dedicated to the various ship names current or past members of the Cube have. If the name is not suitable, please change it or suggest it in the comments. ' *'Grayani (Graser's and Bayani's ship) - ' grew popularity once the Cube SMP began. It kept a steady pace once they continued to record other videos such as Survival Games and other mini games *'GBomb (Graser's and HBomb' ship) - '''grew popularity once their factions series started. Their faction name is GBomb. The ship increased in popularity over the time of their current faction series and also continues on the Cube SMP. *'Pybzi (Parker's and Tybzi's ship) - 'Most known from Parker's parody "Do You Want to do a Collab?" *'Straubee/Beeberry (Straub's and Bee's ship) - 'this ship began when Bee, herself began uploading YouTube videos. The ships became stronger when it was revealed that the two have moved in together. *'Kiani (Kiingtong's and Bayani's ship) '-' grew popularity once they interacted more on Twitter and began regan recording other minecraft videos. *'Balljuice/Baljuice/Dulyani (Bayani's and Dul's ship)- '''began to grow when were teamed up in UHC Season 4. Though it wasn't as popular it began to grow more when they teased each other on Twitter. Weirdly enough, some fans believe that they are 'twins' because of their similar facial features. It is still continuing to grow *'Beeyani (Bee's and Bayani's ship)- started once Bee became active on YouTube and joined the Cube. They did multiple collaborations with each other such as Survival Games. This ship has had its ups and downs when they nearly ended their friendship because of 'Beeyani'. *'HeyImGrape (Bee's and Grape's ship)- '''this ship began when Grape and Bee were partnered up with each other in UHC Season 6. Though this is not as popular as others, fans still continue to support it and continue to interact. *'Vasberryjam (Vas' and Straub's ship) -''' their ship grew when they started collaborating with each other over the summer of last year. They continued to record with each other for the past year. Playing Survival Games, mini games, and their own series, such as Build Off and Crazy Craft. *'Gracken/Kriser (Graser's and Kricken's ship) - '''fans began shipping them last summer when her popularity grew. They played multiple Survival Games and mini games. Ever since she ended her friendship with some of the Cube members they have never spoke then. *'Krusher/TheCampingKricken (Kricken's and Rusher's ship) - 'this friendship has been made for while now, but ever since she broke ties with the Cube they have rarely interated with one another. But they still try to interact with one another over Twitter. *'Dulvon (Dul's and Devon's ship) - 'they began recording with one another when they were partnered up with each other, plus Kiingtong on Cube UHC Season 8. They continued their friendship over in the Cube, once Dul began actively playing on the server. Devon asked Dul to live with her own his home, which Dul accepted. *'Dill/Wul (Dul's and Will's ship) - '''they began when they were partnered out with one another with Devon in UHC Season 8. Has have develop a friendship. * '''DevonDoesTomahawk (Devon's and Tomahawk's ship) - '''Started after Devon read a fanfiction about himself and Tomahawk. * '''GraGra (Graser's and Grape's ship) - '''Started in one of Graser's survival game episodes. * '''Grulio (Grape's and Tomahawk's ship) - '''Started when Tomahawk read a fanfiction between the two of them for his 50k special. * '''Gracy (Graser and Stacy's ship) - '''Started after Graser and Stacy started to collab together as Stacy collabs with Graser more than most of the other members * '''Stevon (Devon's and Stacy's ship) '- '''Started in Devon's 14th and 15th episodes which where called "I'm Leaving the Cube" And "Stacy Saves Me". * '''Rushberryjam (Straub's and Rusher's ship) ' * Bayanibomb (Bayani's and Hbomb's ship) * Tybzbomb/Bombzi (Tybzi's and Hbomb's ship) * Gybzi (Grape's and Tybzi's ship) * Grybzi (Graser's and Tybzi's ship) * Grapcy (Grape's and Stacy's ship) * Parser (Graser's and Parker's ship '- as said by Graser on twitter) * '''Krickani/Krayani/Bayken (Kricken and Bayani ship) - '''started once Kricken and Bayani fixed their problems with one another, by first privating their videos about their explanations. They also had made a close bond when the communicate with each other through Twitter. Trivia *The Original Cube Members consist of 12 Minecraft Players **Rumors state that Defek7 and MistaCrayola were part of the original members ***If so, the original count would be 14 original Cube members. **MistaCrayola, Defek7, and *BigMoney all joined at unknown dates. **Graser has also never mentioned/introduced that Big Money joined the Cube. *Also TheCampingRusher was one of the original members even though he started late due to factions taking up his free time even though the other two members of the factions series started on time. *Kricken was the first girl to join/invited and both her and Straub were the first to leave overall. Though Straub later rejoined the Cube early April. **Though this could be debated because Kricken never stated her official leave. Multiple explanations are her Ultra Harcore Survival series, Dul's Cube SMP episode 4, Kricken's Explanation video, and one of Strauberry Sunday videos. ***2 of the videos are both deleted or made private. **It is still speculating who left first because both Straub and Kricken never mentioned when they' left the Cube SMP. **Kricken's reasons often not going to the Cube server as much (when she was part of the Cube) was because of a Snapshot Glitch, which deleted items in her survival world. She later said that this was just to avoid the drama between her and the Cube. *According to Dul, she was originally going to join back in November but didn't want to seem demanding *As of UHC Season 8, everyone on the Cube has competed at least 1 season excluding BigMoney *FollowKevn is some of the Cube member's YouTube manager *Before Straub had left he had the most episodes *As of September 2014, only TYBZI, Dolphin, Grape, Rusher, MrMitch, Jon, Pat, Kermit, Parker, Will, JWong and Dul have not been involved in the Cube drama. *Tofuu and Poke did a 12 hour livestream and said that if they raised $1500 they would join The Cube. Unfortunately, they didn't raise enough money and they are still currently not on The Cube. *According to Bayani, many people want to join the Cube SMP but the waiting list is packed. *People who are likely to join the Cube or Modded Cube since the server is so advanced at the moment are Tofuu, Poke, Shep, and Talekio. It all seems that Bee might have a chance of returning as well. * Supposedly Graser was considering to invite Minegal007 to join the cube after her participation in UHC Season 6, however she quit YouTube so didn't join. *Kiingtong briefly 'joined' the cube as an April Fools Prank. *Grape's Only Deaths are from the PvP Tournament in which he died due to Graser, and in the recent court case where StrauberryJam killed him to inspect his inventory. *First Court Case held June 9th 2014, FollowKevn along side lawyer Grapeapplesauce beat prosecutor Graser10 and lawyer StrauberryJam by agreement decision between Jury (TYBZI,Bayani,and Dolphin) And the President (Rusher) and the Judge (HBomb94). *Graser was the first Cube member to record and upload 100 episodes of Cube SMP. * On September 16, StacyPlays became the third most subscribed Cube member overtaking Graser10. * Kiingtong had already been in the Cube multiple times, such as Parker's parody video and the April Fools Prank, but is now a permanent member on July 23, 2014 with JWong. ** Kevin accidentaly said that Will will join the Cube SMP on Tomahawk's stream. * In the original intro to the Cube (Devon's POV) it was shown that he was the only one who used it while others used the version where most of the cube members were present. ** Original Intro included Devon, Straub, Vas, Bayani, Graser, Tybzi, and Hbomb ** New Intro included Graser, Straub, Vas, Bayani, Hbomb, Tomahawk, Tybzi, Kermit, Rusher, MrMitch, and Dolphin. This intro was the only where Devon was not present. * While many members did indeed leave in bad terms, issues have since been resolved to a somewhat amicable relationship ie. Bee, and possibly Kricken. ** Bee being part of Cube UHC and continues to record and play with some of the cube members. ** Kricken resolving her issues with members such as Bayani. * Dul is currently the only female member of the Cube SMP, but she is also currently inactive due to her attending college which means there are no active female cube member. Links of Interest http://www.reddit.com/r/thecube Cube SMP Reddit '{All of their channel links are at the 'Members' section} Bayani: ' Twitter Twitch Instagram Wiki Page '''Big Money: ' Twitter Wiki Page 'ChildDolphin: ' Twitter Instagram Wiki Page '''Defek: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page Devon: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page DulJuice: Twitter Wiki Page FollowKevn: Twitter Wiki Page Graser10: Twitter Wiki Page Grapeapplesauce: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page HBomb: Twitter Twitch Wiki Page HeyImBee: Twitter Twitch Instagram Wiki Page ItsKricken Twitter Twitch Wiki Page JWingWangWong: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page KermitPlays: Twitter Twitch Wiki Page Kiingtong: Twitter Wiki Page MrMitch: Twitter Wiki Page Parker_Games: Twitter Wiki Page PatClone: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page Stacysays: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page StrauberryJam: Twitter Twitch Instagram Wiki Page ThatOneTomahawk: Twitter Twitch Instagram Wiki Page TheCampingRusher: Twitter Wiki Page TYBZI: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page Vasehh: Twitter Instagram Wiki Page Make sure to subscribe to all of their channels. Also, follow them on Twitter and Instagram for news about livestreams, updates, (possible) meet-up, and just show them some love!__FORCETOC__ Other Links *Cube Ultra Hardcore *Cube Evolution